Moon Drops
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: Long ago, the northern and southern water tribes separated in an effort for peace. Now with the tribes on the verge of war, Avatar Korra must make a decision—and hope she does not come to regret it later...
1. Tension

**Chapter 1: Tension  
**

_"Mom! Kayok hit me with magic water!"_

_"Mom! Akiak pushed me!"_

_"Mom! Nini did it, not me!"_

_"Mom! Kinto won't let go of my wolf-tail!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Mom!"  
_

All children are born innocent—corruption is a trait that is _learned_. When last she had sat in this spot gazing at the waters of Yue bay in search of answers, lights had danced playfully across the calm surface. Twenty years later and those lights had disappeared. Republic City was again in disarray, but the Avatar could not help but think that this was somehow her fault; that she could have somehow prevented such devastation from happening. Try as she might, though, Korra could not think of a single thing she would have done differently in raising her children. All she could do was ask herself where she went wrong, and that question had led her back to Air Temple Island—or what was left of it.

She had not visited the island since her youth—during the days of her air bending training. She had been able to master the art of wind manipulation under the strict guidance of Sifu Tenzin, but Korra had failed to become a fully realized Avatar; she had never been able to connect to the spirit world like the Avatars before her. She was often told that it was something that she could not force; she had to allow it to occur naturally. She had tried many things but in her neglect for her position as the great bridge between the two worlds, the spirits had become restless—and in some cases, _ruthless_.

Meelo rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she looked at his face, she knew she was looking at the face of Avatar Aang. Though Tenzin bore many similarities to his father, Meelo's resemblance to him was uncanny. "I will do everything in my power—"

"_I'm_ the Avatar, Meelo—and I believe in the weight of that title."

The young man offered her a warm smile, "While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing."

* * *

She sighed, staring out at the lights dancing on the waters of Yue bay. She shouldn't have such conflicted feelings about this, but she did. She reveled in her solitary reflection, though, for if she revealed her true desires to anyone they would surely misjudge them. Korra leaned over the edge of the balcony and scrutinized the girl looking back at her from the water. Seeing nothing redeeming or likeable about her features, she pouted and turned away from the image.

"I'm doomed to a life as a spinster, aren't I?"

The traditional customs of the southern water tribe had often escaped her while she was growing up. As the Avatar, it was her duty to experience all cultures and walks of life in order to better understand the world. To derive her knowledge of diplomacy from one source would be to lack a full comprehension of balance as the keeper of peace and harmony between the nations. She _did_ know what her native culture's traditions were, but the Order of the White Lotus had not allowed her many opportunities to act on such cultural rites. Many such rites, she had learned, were not shared with the sister tribe in the north. The members of the northern tribe were often regarded as arrogant and narcissistic, priding themselves in their admiration for art and beauty—as well as in other materialistic things. That was only one of the many reasons the tribes had long ago divided.

In the time of Avatar Aang, the tribes were amicable to one another—something that Korra assumed was in part to the south's delicate numbers. With aid from the north, the southern tribe grew in strength, but even that did not prove enough to keep their relations from growing sour once more. Korra frowned. It was obvious that she would eventually be forced into offering a compromise of peace to the separate tribes. However, she would first have to put an end to the remainder of Amon's little cult here, in Republic City. If she failed in that, then the other nations would have more to worry about than mere political treaties.

"Korra," Her eyes glanced forward at the small air bender dressed in his night clothes, "you're the Avatar."

"I know."

"You can make the bad guys go away."

"Believe me, if I could I would."

He paused to rub one of his tired blue eyes in apparent thought, "I believe in you."

Korra was slightly stunned by the child's choice of words. Was he offering her inspiration, or was he making a request? She wasn't sure; it was difficult to tell when Meelo was in his sleepy stupor. Korra supposed she should consider herself fortunate that he was not his usual energetic-self this late in the evening. She watched him stumble away, presumably back to his parents' bedroom. She moved her gaze to the object clenched tightly in her hand. She knew exactly who this gift was from, and she didn't want to accept it—though to not do so could be detrimental to her all-important public opinion.

It had been three days already since he had given her the engagement necklace; Korra would have to give him her answer soon. She was sure he knew she was not from the northern water tribe. Korra supposed he must have wanted to show his affection with the gesture. She winced involuntarily. Would it be wrong for her to defy her heart if her mind knew what slander the media would create with it? She stared intently at the jeweled carving cradled in her hands. Korra's face contorted into a pained expression. Frustrated, she found her strength—physically and mentally—and threw the necklace into the dark waters of Yue bay, watching the black ribbon as it billowed in the air. She heard the water catch it in its gentle caressing waves and Korra knew they would appreciate it more than she. She let out a breath of air in a large exhale. She was relieved she had come to a decision—and also sad.

The night was short-lived and with the morning came another uneventful day—with any luck. She strolled the perimeter of the monastery, catching the sight of Mako and Asami sparring in the courtyard. It seemed to Korra that the match primarily consisted of Mako dodging Asami's electric attacks. The cheerful greeting of Korra's earth bending friend came from behind her, "Gooood morning, Korra!"

He presented her with the same thing he gave her every morning—a bagel and a daffodil. Every once in awhile he would attempt—in vain—to peck her on the cheek; today was not one of those days. She briefly thanked him for the gift, as she did every morning, and continued in her routine. He joined her, knowing that she had not been feeling herself as of late—in all honesty he was worried, though that would be taboo to mention to her. "So, are you feeling any better this morning?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'm feeling," she struggled to find the right word, "less agitated."

He shrugged, "Well, I guess that's a start."

She took a furious bite into the bagel. Bolin raised a brow, noting that she still seemed rather on edge. He could tell there was something that was bothering her, but he knew that she would have told him if she had wanted him to know what it was. They walked in silence for awhile, just enjoying the view from the island. They had managed to reach the very edge of the island where the sound waters of the bay met the soft sands beneath their feet. Korra was rooted to her spot with unwavering eyes. Bolin could tell that she was focused on something beyond the water, and not on the actual water itself. He wondered idly what she was thinking about. Suddenly the rage overcame her and the avatar kicked up sand and ignited the gift in her hand before throwing the limp flower into the shallow waters. "Korra! Korra! Calm down! What's the matter? I thought you liked daffodils?"

"I do!" she affirmed angrily.

"Then what's wrong? You better start making some sense or I'm going to," he couldn't think of a suitable threat, "uh, well, just tell me why you've been so weird these last few days!"

She eyed him carefully for a moment before acknowledging her defeat, "You wouldn't understand—it's a water tribe-thing."

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon as Kayok sat in her personal garden. Being the supreme dicator of a city was a tiresome job, to say the least, but that meant the peace she did manage to find was well-earned. Her formal—and expensive—dress fanned out around her. She watched a small child dressed in the finest watertribe attire as he pranced happily among the flowers and shrubs. He extended a dirty hand to her, offering her a single flower from the large bouquet he had gathered himself. Kayok gave the boy a serene smile and accepted his gift; she loved daffodils.

She inhaled the sweet scent of the nectar and thanked her youngest brother, Tahno. A stray thought crossed her mind as she admired her other three brothers practicing their waterbending together within her private garden: her mother loved daffodils, too.

* * *

Tahno was standing beside the previously sparring duo when Korra and Bolin returned from their excursion to the shoreline. He saluted Korra with a playful smile as she approached. "Ahvatar."

"Hey."

"Korra, Tahno just told us about what's going on! It's all over the papers!" Mako informed her with a scowl, "I thought we were your _friends_. Why didn't you tell us?"

She had thought it would come to this eventually, but she hadn't really thought he would stoop as low as to tell the papers this soon. She had only just told Bolin about the engagement necklace—in all honesty, she wasn't keeping it a secret because she didn't trust her friends with it, but rather, she had just wanted to keep it to herself; it didn't seem important enough to tell her friends. Though, as she was now learning, it obviously was. "I didn't know it was that important to you guys." She admitted.

Asami crossed her arms over her petite figure. "Of course it's important to us! It's part of your _culture_!"

Bolin rubbed a hand over his face, "Oh man! Now, guys, I know this looks bad, but—"

"You knew about this?" Mako asked, outrage legible on his face.

"Well, I—"

The ex-waterbender cut in, "It shouldn't be news to anyone. The tribes have been on the brink of waging war for a long time. It's no one's fault, and it's no secret. What the world wants to know now is what Korra is going to do about it."

The avatar exhaled a breath she had been unaware that she was holding. It appeared she had more to worry about than her own problems now that the water tribes had finally declared war on one another. She was sure a quick political fix would be accessible to her since both tribes were usually reasonable. She would definitely need to speak with both tribe leaders—one of which happened to be her father since her cousins had renounced the role after their father passed.

"Oh, so then this isn't about that engagement necklace. Good." Bolin's eyes widened. Realizing his mistake he quickly covered his mouth with his hands, fearing what else he might reveal, "Oops."

Before Korra had a chance to thoroughly douse him in water, she was bombarded by questions from her other friends—yet the only voice she heard was that of the hurt. "Guys, guys. It's nothing, really! I'm not getting married to anyone!" she muttered under her breath, "...not right now, at least."

"Korra! Someone wanted to share their _life_ with you! Who was it?" Asami insisted enthusiatically.

The avatar furrowed her brow and shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I threw the necklace into the bay under the full moon," her face contorted into a sneer and with a sharp tongue Korra continued, "Princess Yue can _keep_ it."

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as the wind picked up. She had always been close with him since they were both non-benders. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and handed her the spear he had made from the tooth of a panda-whale. When the weapon was pushed into her hands she had opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by her older brother. "One day I hope to see you become the warrior you always aspired to be—just like I can now become the waterbender I always wanted to be."

Akiak smiled at his sister reassuringly before stepping on the waters of Yue bay. She clenched the spear tightly in her hands as she witnessed her brother walk across the surface of the water and into a single ray of light from the moon. Suddenly, the water gave way under him and he disappeared beneath the waves. The light faded from the sky and Nini found herself alone in the darkness. The tears began falling once more and she closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream and refusing to believe that her brother was gone. She could feel a gentle hand wiping her tears away and she opened them to find her brother's smiling face.

"Who would have thought that the son who couldn't bend water, would become the water itself."

Akiak was garbbed in strange vestments that Nini did not recognize, but she smiled as she saw him take his place beside the spirit for whom the bay was named; her brother—Akiak the ocean spirit. Before she turned to leave, Nini saw him present Princess Yue with a token of his affection for her—it was his mother's betrothal necklace.

* * *

"No." The face of the southern water tribe leader was stoic.

It had been a fortnight since Korra had received the news regarding the two water tribes. Thankfully she had learned of their plans for war before actual battle had taken place. She had sent an immediate request to the leaders with the hope that they would be willing to meet with her in Republic City to try and put a stop to this unnecessary war before it began. Tonraq was open to negotiations, but was not confident that a compromise could be forged between the two tribes. He now sat in Republic City's newly rebuilt council room joined by the Avatar, the council of Republic City, General Iroh of the United Forces, and the Chief of the northern tribe. He stared down the woman with her grey dreadlocks tied in intricate knots atop her head.

"Dad, this isn't just about your tribe. This is about disturbing the balance of the world if the water tribes engage in a war of ideals. I mean, that's why the tribes split in the first place!" Korra argued, frustrated that her father was being so stubborn.

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. The attendees of the meeting were at a stalemate; not only was there no opposition to finding a solution, but neither was there a solution to be found. Oddly enough his sister Kya had said very little during this meeting. Tenzin got the feeling that she was more inclined toward finding a peaceful resolution rather than a violent one. She was a worthy adversary, but she was also wise. He was convinced Kya was not the party that needed the attention. The southern water tribe representative of Republic City raised his hand to speak. "Would it perhaps be possible for the tribes to create some sort of alliance?" he had long ago moved his family to Republic City, fearing this precise situation, "Our Avatar is of the southern water tribe as well as the esteemed tribe leader's daughter."

"Absolutely not!" Tonraq growled.

General Iroh stood before the procession. "Please, Chief Tonraq, be reasonable. You must view Korra not as your daughter, but as the Avatar. She is beyond the traditional marrying age of young water tribe girls. In many households that is considered a dishonor."

"Korra is both my daughter and the Avatar. That is the greatest gift in honor."

The earth nation representative spoke this time. "But she has the opportunity to prevent the unecessary loss of life between the two tribes if she can form a political alliance through marriage to—"

"Even if the Avatar offered herself as a method of providing peace—as is her duty to the world—I have no children of my own to _violate_ in the name of this cause, and I can think of no one whose position is strong enough to bond the tribes together." Kya explained.

Kya had married the, now deceased, northern tribe leader to keep the tribes amicable, but that bond had been severed with his death many years ago. Korra bit her lip. She could have solved this problem weeks ago if she had accepted that proposal—she would still have needed her father's permission, however, and it seemed he was not so willing to give it. She stood. "Father, please reconsider," Korra implored him, "this could be the only opportunity for a peaceable agreement."

"And sell my daughter's freedom away as part of the bargain?"

"You act as though I am a trophy to be had, but I have an opinion, too! I have the right to make my own decisions, Avatar or not."

"Then share with us your decision, Avatar Korra."

Her brow furrowed, but before she could speak Councilman Tarrlok rose from his seat. "If I may?" He asked with his suave smile and a curt gesture toward Korra, "It is my understanding that my engagement necklace is now sitting at the bottom of the bay—but I still seek your hand in marriage, should you renig on your previous decision."

Tenzin's voice rang throughout the room, "What?"

The chief of the southern water tribe slammed his fist against the desk he was seated at, nearly rising out of his chair in protest. "But you're twenty years her senior! You're the same age as _me_! I refuse—"

"Ah ah ah," Tarrlok chided him, "we agreed that Korra is capable of making her own decisions."

"And from the sound of it she has already given it to you!" Her father bellowed.

Tarrlok shrugged, "The situation has changed."

Tonraq didn't have an opportunity to argue further, for his equal from the sister tribe spoke. "I approve," Her brother stared at her with his mouth open as she continued, "Councilman Tarrlok of Republic City is the representative of the northern water tribe. Should Korra accept his proposal of matrimony, the northern tribe will call off our warriors and retreat to show our support for this alliance."

If both tribe leaders agreed to the alliance, then the remainder of the persons present would, as well. It seemed that Korra was expected to answer Chief Kya's proposal, however. The only appropriate answer would be to either accept or reject Tarrlok for the second time. Korra was well aware her options were running thin now. She gave a quick glance to her father, before finally giving her answer to the council. "Tarrlok is right; the situation has changed. It would be my honor to accept him on the terms of truce between the northern and southern water tribes."

"As the chief of the southern water tribe, I must agree to this arrangement," Tonraq said through gritted teeth, "however, as Korra's father, I will not give my consent until this man has proven his worth to me."

"Hm," Tarrlok raised his gavel, preparing to mark the end of their meeting, "I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your blessing."

* * *

_SLAM!_

Rarely did he and his wife get into fights, but this was more than just a fight or an arguement—Korra was grieving. Tarrlok sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was unsure how to approach this situation. He looked longingly at the door through which she had left. He could not think of a way to console her aching heart. How could he? Their eldest son turned into the ocean spirit and their eldest daughter kidnapped their other four sons and destroyed Republic City. Now fate pitted the avatar against her own daughter and he was useless to help.

Tarrlok's head shot up at the sound of the door opening, but it was not the face of his wife that greeted him. Nini stood in the doorway with eyes swollen and red from crying. He beckoned his daughter to him. In the past, he had viewed her as a waste of his chromosomes; to be blunt, she was a woman and a non-bender—worthless. That, however, was a natural association to make for the men who were well-versed in the traditions of the northern water tribe. Recently Nini had become a valuable asset as a warrior for their cause.

He gave her a tight hug and pecked her forehead. A silence hung over the room, challenging them to speak. They refrained. Somehow even in silence they could still convey words with their eyes—Nini had her mother's eyes. Tarrlok rose from his wooden chair and exited the room through the door. It was raining outside and Korra was waterbending her fury. Tarrlok felt a twinge of pain in his veins when he thought about the manipulative movements of waterbending—like part of his soul was missing.

As he approached the avatar, she managed to will the rain into blasting him several times. He ignored her water attacks toward him and reached out for her, catching her hand in his. Korra did not fight him. She allowed her tears to rush down her face in waves and she buried her face into his chest.

"Korra, you are fighting against so many things right now—I don't need to be one of them." Tarrlok held her in his arms and listened to her sorrow. Together they stayed there and let the rain wash away the agony.

* * *

Tarrlok winced as he slid his shirt on over his right arm. It was true the right side of his body had been scarred beyond repair, but the pain in his arm was not from the explosion that killed his brother. It had been a year since he had electrocuted himself with one of the equalist gloves—he didn't really want to think about that night—but the wound never completely recovered. As he reached for his vest in his wardrobe, he wondered if he should buy a second one for Korra once she moved in—he assumed she would be moving into his home after they were wed—which reminded him that the wedding was scheduled for the following week. He finished clothing himself and started for his sato mobile parked in the large driveway to his luxurious mansion. On his drive to the city hall, Tarrlok mentally began counting the things he would need to buy in preparation for Korra's move. He was fortunate the other council members had voted to keep him on the council and dropped the charges against him, since Amon had stripped him of his ability to bend and he was now marrying the girl he had held as a hostage—of course the latter was only at Korra's insistance.

He had a good job—if a bit dangerous at times—that had fabulous pay, he came from a well-known family—though perhaps not known for the right reasons—and he was sure he would have little trouble in providing for and protecting Korra—even though she was perfectly capable of doing so herself. As he took his seat in his private office, Tarrlok ascertained he would make a fine husband. He frowned as he looked at the large stack of papers waiting for him at his desk. He had to admit, he was a little nervous about how this marriage would be received by the public and the media. He began the tedious task of reading and signing the paperwork.

Not an hour in his office and already his liason said there was a young gentleman asking an audience with him. The councilman gave an exasperated sigh and set aside his pen. "Alright, let him in."

Immediately, Tarrlok recognized the tall, pale boy as one of Korra's friends. He gestured toward the chair before him, offering his guest a seat. "So, is this about business, or Korra?" Tarrlok asked, wanting to get right to the point.

He flipped his hair back before thinking of a reply. "Is it not possible for it to be both?" Tahno countered lightly.

Tarrlok grunted in response. At this, Tahno realized that they might actually have more in common than just being ex-waterbenders. He leaned in close, eyes wide with curiosity and with a hushed whisper inquirred, "You actually _love_ her... don't you?"

He tensed at Tahno's choice of words. When the councilman refused to answer the question, Tahno smiled. "Well, without actual communication, I guess we _can't_ do business," he stood from the chair and raised a hand in farewell as he turned to leave, "Shame. Ciao."


	2. Arrogance

**Chapter Two: Arrogance**

Mako tied his scarf around his neck. His father had said that it would protect him, but Mako now realized that nothing could protect his heart from getting broken. Asami fixed his hair for him so he was more presentable. He knew she still had feelings for him, but he also knew she didn't like playing second fiddle to Korra when it came to _his_ feelings. He sighed and Asami touched the side of his face lightly, trying to reassure him. He turned away from her. "I can't do this. I'm not going."

"Mako, you have to go. It's Korra's wedding; she'll be upset if you're not there." Asami replied gently.

"Tell her I'm sorry." He fought to untie his scarf and proceeded to throw it on a chair in the room.

Asami's brow furrowed angrily. She couldn't believe how childish her ex-boyfriend was being. She had hoped—at least a little bit—that Korra's marriage would provoke Mako into dating her again. She had found, however, that this was not the case. Disappointed, she sighed, folding the scarf and setting it on the edge of the nightstand in Mako's room. "I'll tell her," Asami paused in the doorway, "but I think she'd rather hear it from you."

She slid the door shut quietly and proceeded down the hall alone. Asami could hear the sound of her shoes clicking against the wooden floorboards of the air temple. The wedding was to take place on air temple island, and Korra was currently getting ready at Bolin's apartment above the probending arena. For a moment Asami wondered how they were going to fit Korra's dress out of that little place. She snickered quietly to herself before regaining her composure. She expected that Korra was to arrive at any moment now. The guests were assembling, the groom was present, all they needed was the bride.

Asami was greeted with a nod from Tahno when she stepped into the courtyard—which had been decorated by none other than Tahno himself. She could see the groom standing patiently at the head of the aisle. She narrowed her eyes at him—he looked too smug. Asami took her seat in the second row on the bride's side. She looked longingly at the empty chair beside her. "It must be difficult." She was startled by the general's voice to her immediate left. Asami had not expected him to say anything to her. "I do not pretend to know his suffering, but if he loves her, then her needs should outweigh his own."

He turned to look at her with the golden eyes that marked him as royalty. His harsh eyebrows were bent low over his eyes, and for a moment Asami had thought she had somehow offended him. "He has done Avatar Korra a great dishonor by not appearing today."

It was odd how the general didn't even have to speak the name for her to understand who he was referring to. She wanted to defend Mako somehow, but what could she say? She knew in her heart that General Iroh was right. "It might not seem like it, but Mako really does care about her. Which is more than I can say for the groom."

"Yes, I also have concerns about this arrangement with Councilman Tarrlok." The prince admitted.

Before he had time to elaborate on the statement a flying bison loomed overhead and made its landing at the top of the aisle. Bolin escorted the avatar down Oogie's tail where her father was waiting to receive her and walk her to her place beside the groom. Tonraq lifted his daughter's veil and smiled at her. He would not let his anger at the situation mar the fact that a wedding was meant to be a happy occasion. With a gesture of his hand he motioned for her to join Tarrlok at the alter before seating himself beside Senna.

Bolin quickly crept over to Asami as the Northern Water tribe leader began to speak. "Psst! Asami!" He whispered, "Is this seat taken?"

Her long tendrils of ebony hair swayed from side to side as she shook her head. Asami knew Mako would not be changing his mind about attending the ceremony. Bolin looked relieved, plopping himself into the chair beside her. "Great!" He sighed, "Doesn't Korra look beautiful?"

Asami shrugged. "I guess—if you're into traditional water tribe bridal gowns," she replied in an equally hushed voice.

"Oh come on!" he hissed, "She's stunning! The train on that blue parka is _killer_!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's _dying_ in it. The weather here is not even close to being as cold as the south pole."

"Okay, but the leopard-seal headdress and the veil are _definitely_ winning fashion."

She crossed her arms and admired her red evening dress with it's intricate silk bustles. "I suppose she does make me feel under-dressed for the occasion, but I guarantee _Tahno_ would disagree with your statement."

Bolin had prepared another set of comments, but he was silenced by the cold stare from the general looming over Asami's left shoulder. "Some of us would actually _like_ to hear them exchange vows."

Asami caught Bolin muttering under his breath (which of course was more like loud whispering) about the prince's general lack of fondness for much of anything—the thought of which elicited a light snicker from herself. Asami didn't quite understand why the vow exchange was so important to the general. Her first thought was it was just business for him, but after Korra exchanged rings with Tarrlok she saw him quickly dab his eyes with a handkerchief. She couldn't decide if she would say something to him or not, but she eventually settled on not bringing it up. She doubted that General Iroh would have wanted her to approach him about it—it was none of her business. .

At the conclusion of the ceremony Asami flinched when Tarrlok leaned in to kiss her friend. In fact, Asami adverted her gaze to her new shoes rather than be subjected to the scene in front of her. She could hear Bolin next to her firmly expressing his disgust. A weak applause broke out and guests began to stand. Asami took this to mean it was safe to look now. The paparazzi began snapping photos of the avatar and her husband—which would no doubt be front page news for the following day. It had been a nice ceremony, but Asami was glad it was over. Bolin began crying intensely, but Asami didn't understand his purpose for the tears. She moved him aside and headed for the sanctuary, where the reception would be taking place.

"Miss. Sato." She turned to see General Iroh give her a light bow—why was the _prince_ bowing to her?

"It would be my honor to escort you to this eve's events seeing as your," he searched for the proper word, glancing at Bolin who was weeping on the shoulder of his pet fire ferret, "_usual_ companions appear to be indisposed."

She was flattered, but she did not want him to feel obligated to chaperone her. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. "I must decline, Your highness." She replied with a light curtsy, "While although I am flattered by the kind gesture, I am more confident on my own."

She side-stepped the astonished prince and strode toward the staircase leading into the air temple. As an after thought Asami called behind her, "You have my thanks all the same, General."

Asami continued to climb the stair steps. As she approached the temple doors, she was immediately bombarded by the paparazzi's interrogation. She politely smiled and tried to catch—at least some of—their questions. They wanted to know about her plans for Future Industries, what her position was on Korra's marriage, and Asami thought she heard something about cabbages? She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else interrupted. She recognized the general's voice. "You'll have to excuse us. _We_ have an invitation."

He offered her an arm and, in an effort to escape, she did not refute his help. As they pressed through the crowd of news reporters and cameras, Asami could hear them making false remarks about her relationship with the general. Iroh noticed her making wicked faces at the reporters as they passed and he chuckled. "Try to ignore them. They'll say anything to get your attention."

"Your chivalry has caused much mischief among the paparazzi." She remarked.

He smiled. "Indeed. I shall be sure to rectify the situation. You do not need to worry yourself with it."

It was refreshing to be on the general's arm, but she had to admit that she would likely grow tired of it if she was _expected_ to be there. The doors opened for them and upon stepping into the room a boisterous man called out, "Now presenting General Iroh of the United Forces, Prince of the Fire Nation and at his side, Asami Sato, heiress to the Future Industries Enterprise and Fortune!"

A fierce blush spread on her face and she quickly looked to her right to see a hobo she had only met once. He had obviously been cleaned up for the event, but Gommu still retained his greying beard and bushy eyebrows. It wasn't until then that Asami realized the room had gone completely silent. She and the general had frozen in their place, unsure of what the next move should be. Iroh's expression told her that he had not expected so much attention. Oddly enough, that knowledge alone served to relieve Asami of some of her nerves. She prompted him to step forward and the two entered into the room with a sea of familiar faces on either side. Korra and Tarrlok sat atop the stage at the end of the long aisle—presumably where they were accepting wedding gifts.

Korra greeted Asami with a big hug. She cupped her hand over the side of her face as she whispered into Asami's ear, "I didn't know you and General Iroh were—"

There was a kinky eyebrow wiggle where that sentence was supposed to end. "What? No! No! He just saw that I was alone at the wedding and—"

"Alone at the wedding?" Korra's face became suddenly very crestfallen, "Where was Mako? I thought you two were going together?"

"We were but..." Asami didn't know how to finish that phrase. She sighed. "Mako says he's sorry."

Korra's brow furrowed. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that he missed my wedding."

"I know." She knew that if it had been her in the same shoes, she would be in tears. In fact, she could feel tears welling in her eyes just from the thought. "Here, this is for you and—and Tarrlok. It's not much, but I hope you'll accept it—put it toward something useful."

Asami pushed a small white envelope into Korra's hands and retreated into the crowd of people with Iroh chasing after her. Dumbfounded, Korra opened the envelope to see a thick stack of yuans. Her eyes went wide when she realized just how _much_ was there. She had a feeling that she and her new husband would not need it, but it was generous for Asami to gift that money to them.

With a sideways glance toward her husband who was milking the attention for all its worth, Korra tucked the envelope inside her first layer of tunics. She would tell him about it later. She redirected her focus to the guests once more and watched Tahno approach them. He was wearing that stupid grin on his face. "Councilman." The men exchanged a quick nod before Tahno addressed Korra, "For you."

He was holding a single white rose in his hand. Korra wasn't sure what this was for. She knew Tahno's roots were also Northern watertribe, so she supposed it must have been some symbol of beauty—or some other prissy thing they prided themselves in. She accepted the flower, which had been clipped of its thorns and mused that red roses were more flambouyant—more Tahno-like. He bowed lightly, "I thought the bride should have at least one rose from her wedding."

"Oh—uh—thank you, Tahno." She said, taking note that Tarrlok was watching Tahno the same way a hunter does its prey.

Only one guest had not shown the entire evening, and it pained Korra's heart to know he would not even see her. She wondered if Mako even realized how much he had hurt her. She sighed, deciding it wasn't worth thinking about. She was married to Tarrlok now and her days with Mako as a couple had been relatively short-lived. She loaded the last of the wedding gifts in the car, and watched as it drove away. With a great sigh she heaved herself onto Naga's back, her skirts draping over the sides of the animal awkwardly. Tarrlok was busy thanking the last few guests for their attendance, as well as the airbender family for their hospitality. He took a look at the sign on the back of the beast's saddle that read 'Just Married' and he chuckled a bit. Did Korra actually believe he would—

"C'mon, Tarrlok. Get on." Korra ordered impatiently.

He supposed there was no way around it; he would have to climb onto Naga's back just as Korra had. It was very uncouth. He could hear Tenzin stifling his laughter from somewhere behind him. As soon as he was seated, the polar-bear-dog sped off across the island. He wondered if Korra had some sort of boat hidden away that she planned on using to get them to the mainland. Of course, those thoughts vanished—he was too busy panicking— when Naga jumped off the side of a cliff and into the waters of the bay. It was understandable. He had lost his bending and now the roles had changed—the water controlled him. At first Korra laughed, bending the water around them as they dove into the water, but she then realized her fault when Tarrlok clung to her waist. Her laughter stopped, now understanding the weight of the act she had just committed. Korra went silent.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, urging Naga to paddle on the surface of the water instead, "We'll be on land soon."

She had refused Tarrlok his bending when she found she could restore it. He had abused his power the same as Yakone. Korra couldn't allow someone like that to go unpunished. She glanced behind her at Tarrlok's damaged face. He had once been the bane of men everywhere, but his looks were now tarnished with unsightly scars. People feared this broken shell of a man and she wondered if fate had punished him enough already. The newly weds were silent, allowing only the sound of the waves pass between them. Korra was relieved when Naga had finally reached the shore. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I have no idea where we're going," She admitted as she led the polar bear-dog to a stop light.

Tarrlok laughed—not in a mocking or condescending way; he seemed genuinely amused by her comment—and something about that really annoyed her. He began by apologizing that he could not arrange a honeymoon immediately, for the abruptness of their wedding had prevented that, "but just because our marriage was formed by politics does not mean it should be without all the standard perks. For now, however, my estate shall have to do."

"Terrific. He has an estate," Korra mumbled to herself. She had wondered what having Tarrlok as a husband would be like—she now realized it would be like living with the arrogant snob she never liked.

Tarrlok said the directions to his home were easy, but Korra was having a difficult time with them. Even after a year of living in Republic City, Korra still didn't know her way around very well—which greatly frustrated her new husband. However, they still managed to make it to the wrought iron gates of Tarrlok's grandeur home in a timely fashion. The councilman dismounted the polar bear-dog and nodded his approval at the servants who were unpacking the wedding gifts from the sato mobile parked in his long driveway. A valet offered Korra a hand to help her out of the animal's saddle in her wedding dress. She, of course, dropped from her perch without his help. "Where should I park the—uh—polar bear-dog?" he asked when she handed him Naga's reigns.

"Any ol' hut big enough will do. She's not picky. Oh! Keep her away from any leechi nuts, though!" Korra cautioned.

The councilman was curious why leechi nuts were forbidden to Korra's best friend, but he refrained from asking a question that was likely unimportant. The doormen waited patiently and gave a light bow to their employer before opening the double doors for him and his lady. Korra heard them give a short word of welcome to Tarrlok, to which he reciprocated with a quick nod. In truth, Korra was a little overwhelmed by—well, pretty much everything. Korra wasn't sure what she had expected, but she had always pictured Tarrlok as more of a simplistic, cheapskate of a man with too much money—though she supposed he _was_ known for grand gestures. His living arrangements must fall into that category, she thought before passing through the doors.

Korra was startled when the doormen bowed to her in greeting and followed up with a warm welcome to councilman Tarrlok's home. She paused to thank them, but a loud voice prevented her from giving a proper response to them. "Korra? Are you _lost_ again?" Tarrlok could be a real—the avatar stopped that thought and reminded herself that she had to spend the rest of her life with this guy. She growled in frustration, grabbing two handfuls of fabric on her dress before she entered the house with a glare on her face.

The inside was so—big. Even bigger than the Sato mansion. Just where did all of Tarrlok's wealth come from, anyway? Noatak didn't have a yuan to his name and Yakone was a mobster that fled to the Northern watertribe and renounced his claim to any of the money he "procured". Tarrlok could be a self-made man, Korra supposed, though she highly doubted it. Perhaps his mother had something to do with his financial success? That was the only logical explanation she could think of—Tarrlok never did say what happened to his mother.

Korra walked through a long hallway into a spacious area with two marble staircases on either side of the room. Tarrlok was waiting on her. "Ah, there you are, Korra!" he gestured to the room around them, "Well, how do you like it?"

"It's," she paused, just now discovering a mural decorating the high-ceiling, "...different."

"Yes, well, I hope you will come to find it an adequate home. The master suite is located in the east wing," Tarrlok raised his left arm indicating the direction for the east wing, "and the slightly smaller guest suite in the west wing."

She noticed he didn't move his right arm at all. Korra knew it was greatly disfigured, but wondered if there was some other problem with it as well. She listened to him continue speaking, "You can choose which suite you'd like."

It hadn't occurred to Korra until that moment that she would actually be staying here—like, _forever_. "I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice!" he sounded mildly offended, "You can have whichever one you'd like."

"And where do you intend on sleeping?"

"In the suite you find less-favorable. I've instructed my staff to temporarily place your things from the island in the study, but—if you request it—I'm sure they would be more than happy to take those things to your new living quarters." he glanced over at a tall grandfather clock leaniog against the wall, "Feel free to make yourself at home, Korra—afterall, this is your home now."

Korra furrowed her brow. "What, are you just going to _leave_?"

"I had a dresser imported from the finest carpenter in Ba Sing Se for you—as a gift—but, _apparently_, yuans are not an accepted form of currency in the Earth Kingdom." his face contorted with vexation for a moment before he addressed her again, "I do have this to clear up, but I should return in time for the evening meal. In the meantime, Nagi, the head butler will assist you."

The avatar pouted watching her husband stride away. The chagrin she felt was slowly beginning to consume her. Why was it, again, that she agreed to this marriage? Korra answered that question with a heavy exhale of breath. She took her dress in her hands once more and slowly ascended the staircase to the east wing of the manor. She was sure she would be a lot happier once she got out of her frumpy bridal gown. Korra was met by two maids at the top of the staircase. They offered to carry her train for her, but she insisted she was perfectly capable of taking care of it herself.

As they led her to the suite (which was tucked way in the back of the east wing), Korra wondered if Tarrlok intended the entire east wing to be hers alone—because Korra didn't really want to be a burden or intrude. She pushed back the doors to the suite and, upon seeing it, immediately thought aloud, "This is the _smaller_ suite?"

The maids at her side were taken aback for a moment. "Y-yes, we apologize if it is not to your satisfaction, Lady Korra. T-the master suite is availab—"

Korra turned to face them with an incredulous look. Were they really that scared of her? "It's okay, just... this is way more than I really need."

The two women seemed to relax a bit when she said that. They offered to help her out of the overbearing dress, which Korra gratefully accepted. She was glad to finally be able to put on something more comfortable. While they took care of the dress that was now crumpled on the floor, Korra sidled over to the intricately crafted wardrobe. She wondered if this was the dresser Tarrlok had referred to. Korra opened the doors to reveal a barrage of—expensive-looking—evening gowns. Why did Tarrlok have so much women's clothing? Nevermind. She didn't really want to know.

The maid with short raven hair and blue eyes saw Korra's reaction to the full wardrobe. "Oh, yes, the councilman had those imported directly from the southern watertribe. I think he had a feeling you would choose the east wing," She explained with a smile.

"_Yeeeaaaahhhh_... do one of you mind finding me some of my own clothes to wear?" She asked, hoping she wasn't giving them a negative impression of her by being too demanding.

The brunnette stood up straight, completely abandoning the bridal dress on the floor. "I don't mind! Would you like me to retrieve them from your belongings in the study?"

"Yes," a thought occurred to her, "and tell that... Nagi-guy to get someone to drag my stuff to this room."

The maid left without another word and Korra was left in a big room with a giant bridal dress and another maid hasitly trying to fold it. She stepped back over to the dress and offered to help the blue-eyed maid. She, however, declared that would be most inappropriate and continued to fold the dress on her own. Korra hated not being allow to do anything. "Here, I found this when I was folding one of your tunics." she handed Asami's envelope to Korra.

"Oh. Thank you." Korra had almost completely forgotten about that, "What's your name?"

"Eris," she replied with a wide grin.

Korra took the envelope from her with a smile. She had an idea of what she wanted to do with this money, but she knew it would be wrong if she didn't tell Tarrlok about it before hand. Korra peered over at the open dresser displaying the high southern watertribe fashion—the types of things her cousins could be found wearing—why was Tarrlok going to so much trouble for her?


	3. Tolerance

Korra was bored. It had been a little over a week since she had married the councilman, and she had to admit that she was starting to feel a little homesick. She hadn't really left Tarrlok's estate since she first arrived, except to feed Naga. Maybe she could speak with Tarrlok about it. Korra laughed aloud like that was some sort of joke. She couldn't talk about something like that with Tarrlok—it was _Tarrlok_ for crying out loud. Still, he was her husband, and Korra knew that the key to any good relationship was to be open and honest.

She stood outside the sliding mahogany doors of the study for a moment. Maybe this was a bad idea. She cast that thought aside. Even if it was a bad idea, she still had to do this. Korra threw open the sliding doors and strutted into the quiet study where Tarrlok was busy attending a mountain of overdue paperwork for the council. He didn't spare her a single glance, not even when she was right in front of his desk.

"You and I need to talk."

Those eerie words, that same demanding tone—he remembered all too clearly the events that had occurred in his council office a year ago. That fight was forever embedded in his mind, and as much regret as he felt from it, he knew he would never be free from that scene. It had been the one time he could remember being truly afraid, but he refused to fear his temperamental Avatar wife; Tarrlok would not make the same mistakes twice.

"After I finish this."

Korra's brow furrowed. That response was unacceptable. Tarrlok was the one who said he wanted to marry her, whether it was because she was the Avatar or whatever, all Korra knew was he ought to know better than to keep her waiting—she wasn't especially talented with the art of patience. Korra blasted a whirlwind at the neat stacks of paper on her husband's desk, sending parchment flying all over the room. The expression of surprise and shock on his face made her want to laugh, but she refrained from doing so in order to make her point.

The Avatar crossed her arms over her robust bosom. "Now."

Still recovering from the tornado that just hit his favorite room in the mansion, Tarrlok attempted to maintain a careful level of decorum. He tried to think of what could be so important that Korra wanted to talk about it right this instant—even going so far as to airbend his work away from him! That smug smirk crept over his face as he set down his quill. "You certainly have a way of getting a man's attention, _Dearest_."

The sound of that word rolling off his tongue, the emphasis on it and the knowledge that he was referring to _her_: the very thought was enough to make her ill. The only time Korra could remember Tarrlok being sincere was when Amon had captured him and taken his bending. He was humbled more-so now by his ruined appearance, but Tarrlok had still managed to return to his old shenanigans. She watched him lean back in his comfy chair. "Well?" His words were careful and precise, "what is it we need to talk about?"

"I'm tired of being locked away as your little housewife. I'm the Avatar! I should be out there helping people! And I need more than just the servants to talk to," her hands flailed wildly around her as she expressed her frustrations to him, "and _you've_ not been anywhere! It's unfair that you want to keep me trapped here like a prisoner while you do whatever scheming nonsense you're up to!"

Korra never ceased to amused him—and for as scary as her fury could be, he was actually rather fond of her temper. Tarrlok listened intently as she continued to verbally abuse him for his lackluster performance on various issues, including—but not limited to: his knack for ignoring the values of punctuality, the amount of delicate mirrors and exquisite portraits of himself hung all over the walls of "their" mansion, and how uninvolved he was when it came to his responsibilities over the household servants. "I mean, _Nagi_ is the only one doing anything around here, but we're paying _dozens_ of servants? For what? I thought you were supposed to be _Mr. Efficiency_! Why should we—"

"Korra, please, restrain your tongue," he interrupted with a quick glance at his new engagement necklace tied around Korra's neck. Tarrlok sighed and started again, "I admit that married life will take some getting used to—on both of our parts. Married, however, is not a word to be used synonymously with imprisoned or enslaved. You are my wife, and as such you are free to do whatever you'd like. Take down the mirrors, rewrite the payroll, have dinner without me; though you have never struck me as a woman whose ambitions were limited to those of an estate governess." He left a light pause for dramatic effect, "I, in fact, think it would be a splendid change of pace for you to spend some time with your friends."

"Tch," She scoffed, "but only if I see them here, right?"

"On the contrary. As I said, I'm not forcing you to stay here. Your friends are, of course, always welcomed guests, but that does not mean you can not leave the premises." The deep rumble of a mirthless chuckle came from the back of his throat as he reached for one of the scattered papers on the floor, "Really, Korra, you think so little of me."

"Can you blame me?" She replied defensively as she turned on her heel and slid the study doors closed behind her, leaving a slightly irritated Tarrlok to clean up the mess she had created.

Korra shrugged to herself and started down the hall. That went pretty well, she thought. She began mentally planning what she was going to do today. First on the list was a trip to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Her stomach growled just thinking about that good ol' fashioned water tribe food. Maybe she could invite Bolin along? Korra paused her thoughts. Scratch that, the probending tournament was scheduled to start this weekend. Bolin was probably busy trying to train those new team mates he had been telling her about a couple weeks ago. From the sound of it, they needed all the help they could get. Korra supposed she could call Tahno. He was always up for authentic tribesmen dishes—of course the last time they went to Narook's together all he could talk about were the new tacky drapes the owner had insisted on putting up all over the restaurant.

The avatar knew one of the estate phones would be setting on the first table in the foyer beside that ancient grandfather clock Tarrlok liked so much. In Korra's opinion that clock was just a piece of junk; there were scratches on it, chewed up corners, one of the hands was bent out of place—how could anyone even use that old thing to tell time? She ignored the tall piece of beat-up furniture and reached for the rotary to dial Tahno's number. After dialing the first couple of numbers, Korra suddenly changed her mind and quickly hung up the receiver. The person she really wanted to talk with was Mako, but Korra knew she couldn't call him. She didn't know what to say—what she _could_ say. It felt like he had abandoned her, though Korra was sure her boyfriend would likely say the same of her.

Korra frowned, mentally correcting herself. _Ex_-boyfriend.

Her brow furrowed and she ripped the receiver off the hook and placed it to her ear. Her fingers rapidly spun around the rotary and the voice on the other end was much needed relief, "Hello? Future Industries, President Asami Sato speaking."

"Hey Asami!"

"Korra? I thought you were..." her thought seemed to trail off, "nevermind. You actually caught me just before I was getting ready to ship out an order."

Korra felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had really hoped that she would be able to spend some time with her closest friend—her closest friend who was a girl, anyway. "Oh. Well... don't worry about it. I don't want to keep you from your business. I know how important that is." Korra wore a sad smile, she really did understand and she didn't want to get between Asami and her work.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, and for a moment, Korra had thought that Asami had been disconnected. Just to make sure, she said her friend's name into the phone, relieved when she got a response.

"You know what? My work can wait. How about you and I head over to Narook's, my treat?" Asami wasn't a fan of water tribe food, but she knew that Narook's Seaweed Noodlery was Korra's favorite restaurant in Republic City—and judging by the tone of Korra's voice, it sounded like she needed a pick-me-up.

The avatar hadn't been expecting that. Especially since she knew that Asami had a sincere dislike for water tribe gourmet. "Uh, are you... sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'll just wrap things up here, call Mako and the others, and we can—"

"_No!_" It had been an involuntary reaction. Korra hadn't meant to shoot down Asami's idea so vehemently, but she only wanted Asami's company right now. "I mean, uh," Korra sighed, "Look, I really just don't want to see Mako right now. Things are a little... _weird_ between us."

There was a light pause on the other end. "I think I understand. Let me finish up here and I'll meet you at Narook's and we can talk more then, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you there," Korra waited a moment for Asami to say goodbye before she ended the call.

It didn't take Korra long to push her way past the doormen, dash across the east side of the estate, saddle up Naga, and ride out to Narook's. After instructing Naga to stay put outside the restaurant, Korra confidently strode into the establishment, surprised to find that Asami was already waiting with a table. The two friends quickly greeted each other and Korra flopped into the chair across from the president of Future Industries. A portly waiter hurried over to them and took their order before scooting away to the kitchen with the intent of delivering it to the chefs.

Asami opened up the conversation by complaining about how tough her work days have been. Day in and day out, order after order, "It's tiresome work! I don't know how my father was able to do it for so many years!" she joked with a light chuckle.

"How is Hiroshi these days?" Korra tentatively asked, knowing the subject was still a bit touchy.

Miss Sato sighed. "Well, he's doing all right, I think. I went to visit him at the prison a few days ago. He just seems to be getting more and more distant. I tried to tell him about the latest happenings at Future Industries to see if it would get a response out of him, but it was no-good. "

Two bowls of sizzling hot noodles were set in front of them and Korra immediately started wolfing hers down—man, she missed this flavor! With a mouthful of noodles, she inquired, "Oh yeah, so what is the latest and greatest at Future Industries?"

The heiress laughed. Asami had told Korra more than once that she couldn't divulge information to her friends for fear of industry secrets floating around to her competitors. That wasn't to say that she didn't trust her friends with secrets—except for Bolin: she was well-aware that she couldn't tell him anything unless she wanted the whole city to find out. Asami simply couldn't trust whoever else might be listening in on her conversations at any given point, but there were still a few things she didn't mind sharing. "I _can_ say that we've been getting more and more orders from the United Forces. General Iroh has been on the phone with me non-stop."

Korra snickered. "Asami, I think he likes you."

She didn't have anything to say to that and chose to allow the comment to go without a response. "Hm. Speaking of people who like each other, what's up with this weirdness between you and Mako?" She took a delicate bite of noodles with her chopsticks.

"Ugh. Do we really have to talk about Mako?"

"Um, _yeah_! So, tell me what the problem is."

Korra groaned. She really didn't want to talk about Mako with his other ex-girlfriend, for fear that things might get awkward. On the other hand, Korra couldn't think of anyone who could understand her feelings better than Asami, which meant that the conversation would be inevitable. "Okay. You know Mako and I had a decent run, right? I mean, we were going out for a year and then this Water Tribe-thing came up and I sort of got torn out of my relationship with him. I still like him—a lot—but I'm _married_ now. Ugh. And to Tarrlok, of all people. It's just—" Korra paused, pushing her bangs back with a frustrated grunt, "just irritating that he hasn't tried _at all_ to understand what's going on! I mean, he's barely talked with me since I made that stupid alliance!"

"He has a right to be a little upset, Korra," Asami preached, "You _did_ decide the fate of your relationship without consulting him about how the treaty could affect it."

"But it's kind of a given! I love Mako, really! But I don't want to be unfaithful now that I'm married to," she shuddered slightly, "Tarrlok."

The long curls of Asami's hair swayed from side to side. "No. You have to stop thinking like that. You will never be faithful to Tarrlok so long as you keep reflecting on those feelings that you have for Mako. _And_ you're the Avatar: you did what you had to in order to keep peace in the world. Now you need to focus on bringing peace to yourself."

Korra's face dropped onto the table with a loud thud that made all the other customers in the restaurant jump. She couldn't deny the wisdom of Asami's advice; the girl was like a personal sage. Korra groaned again and exhaled a heavy breath. "Well, go with my blessing then. Have lots of nice babies with him. If you could name one Banchuko for me, I'd appreciate it."

Asami's loud voice echoed off the walls of Narook's as she laughed rather unlady-like. "Hahaha! What are you talking about Korra?"

"I'm giving you the thumbs-up to date Mako." Korra looked up at Asami's scrunched up nose, "Don't give me that look! I _know_ you still like him."

She frowned. "Yeah, I do, but that will never change the fact that he loves you first and me second. I don't want to be number two. I want to be number one. And I don't have that with Mako."

"Oh, Asami, I didn't realize that you felt—"

"It's alright. They say there's someone out there for everyone! Even Bolin!"

The cheerful atmosphere was restored as Korra insisted that Asami share the details that she knew about Bolin's love life. Apparently there wasn't much to go on other than rumors. No one had really heard anything about it and Bolin was keeping his romantic interests under a tight lock and key at the moment. Korra bet Asami three hundred yuans that Bolin wouldn't last three weeks without spilling the secret-girl's name. The girls stood from their seats and Asami took care of the bill. Korra helped her put on her over coat and they walked out of the restaurant together. Korra mounted the saddle atop her transportation and Asami smiled up at her. "Just think about what I said, okay? Love is a difficult emotion. If you give it some time I think things could even work out with Tarrlok." She shrugged, "Something has to be said for a guy that spoils his lady with fine jewelry—even if it is an engagement necklace."

The avatar pushed her chin down to try and see her necklace, before discovering that success would be impossible while she was still wearing the handsome decoration. Korra had thought that Asami hadn't noticed it, but apparently she had. Korra wasn't exactly the best judge of expensive jewelry, but if Asami thought that the blue crescent and waves carving around her neck was to be considered "fine" that it must be a highly sought after ornament. "I'll think about it. Thanks again, Asami!" Korra called behind her as Naga raced across the streets.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Naga had finally returned her safely to the estate. Korra led Naga to the place that had been deemed her tack area and began dismantling the complex saddle from Naga's back. Korra heaved the heavy leather and metal over Naga's shoulders and hung it on a rung in the tack room. She then grabbed a brush and brought Naga to the largest space within the structure. Naga rolled over the hay-coated ground with a loud breath of relief and Korra sat cross-legged beside her.

Korra sighed, brushing out the fur on Naga's belly in her personal stable-sized-doghouse. Workers had begun renovating one of the larger sheds on Tarrlok's property last week when Korra and Naga had officially moved in, but as diligent a workforce as the contractors were, the construction wasn't quite complete yet. That was all right with Korra, though; she didn't mind a little background noise. Drills, hammers and nails, firebending welders, metalbending workers, Korra liked the sounds of activity, even when the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon into quieter hours.

Naga kicked her back leg as the tines of the brush passed over a ticklish spot. Korra smiled. The small action reminded her of when her animal companion had been a polar bear puppy. As adults, polar bear dogs were often hunted for their beautiful pelts, and were regarded as highly territorial and dangerous. Korra had never revealed to anyone how she had become the first person to ever domesticate one of the stunning creatures. The avatar brushed over Naga's tickle-spot again and she heard Naga's tail happily thumping against the ground. Korra laughed. She couldn't imagine what would have separated Naga from her mother as a pup, but the pet had brought nothing but absolute joy to Korra's life.

She remembered an outing with her father when she was six—one that she had begged to join him on, even though girls were expected to take care of the home. In the middle of one of the worst blizzards to ever stretch across the south pole, Korra had wandered away from their encampment following the sounds of a whimpering animal. Korra had thought she would find an injured turtle seal or a trapped penguin, but instead a shivering polar bear puppy was crying for help in the snow. Not realizing the potential danger, Korra rescued the puppy—who, at the time, was roughly the same size as she was—and dragged it all the way back to the campsite where her frantic father was busy readying a search party. Her father was angry, relieved and—dare she recall—a little proud to see an unharmed Korra stumble back into the campsite with the puppy in tow. And all she asked her father was if she could keep 'Naga'. Korra supposed she was lucky her father had said 'yes' after she had put him through all that stress.

Korra laughed aloud at the memory before affectionately rolling Naga over. In rough housing with her giant pet, Korra didn't hear the footsteps or notice the long shadow of the tall man entering the impressive, half-finished doghouse.

"What are you doing out here?" Tarrlok asked, apologizing for startling her as he continued, "you realize you are in the middle of a construction zone."

"I'm aware," she replied coolly, hoping that he would leave her alone, "You did say that, as your wife, I'm free to do as I like."

He shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable with the loyal polar bear dog at Korra's side. Tarrlok should have expected that Korra would find a way to use those words from their earlier conversation against him, but he really didn't want to deal with her attitude right now. He hesitated with his first word, trying to think up a suitable retort. "Yes, I did say that," there was no shame in assenting to words that were fact, "I would not have thought that hiding away in a danger zone would have been what you chose to do with such power. Your choices are your own however, and I digress. I actually need to speak with you about something important for a change."

"For a change?" Korra could feel her anger bubbling to the surface, "Are you suggesting that everything I've said up to this point hasn't been important!"

Tarrlok's sharp-edged eyebrow—only one survived from the explosion he initiated the previous year—bent low over his left eye. This wasn't about money or politics; this was something that hit a lot closer to home. "It's about your father, Chief Tonraq."

Korra silenced herself at the mention of her father's name. The most horrible of situations flooded her mind and she prayed inwardly to the spirits that there was nothing wrong with her father. Korra waited quietly and anxiously for Tarrlok to continue. "There has been some civil unrest in the Northern Water Tribe that has not escaped my notice." Good, he had grasped her full attention, "Even though we've only been married for a week, I think it is imperative that I earn your father's blessing. Not just for the Water Tribes, but for us, too. A marriage simply doesn't exist without approval and support from both families."

Was he serious? He certainly looked serious, and he had said all of that with a straight face—but Korra knew Tarrlok had a great poker face, having been duped by it a number of times. This topic, however, was vital to her as well. She greatly respected her father's judgement, and if a scumbag like Tarrlok could somehow finagle a way to earn Tonraq's blessing then maybe Korra could give this marriage-thing the chance that it deserved—maybe. "Wait, _both_ families?" Korra asked with wide, curious blue eyes.

Tarrlok smiled, "Yes, I was rather optimistic that you would spend some time with my mother since we would be making the trip up to the Northern Tribe."

She couldn't say no to that. Korra was actually very curious about Tarrlok's mother. Maybe while she was there Korra could figure out more of Tarrlok's background. Korra didn't want to seem over-zealous about this great opportunity, though. She narrowed her eyes at the councilman. "Fine."

He said a few more things that Korra tuned-out and turned to leave the messy construction site. Korra bit her lip and called out his name. A confused Tarrlok faced her once more, but her expression had softened. "If we're going to make _this_," she gestured toward her engagement necklace, "work, you know you're going to have to be more than just my husband."

This was a new side of Korra that Tarrlok was getting a glimpse of. He wanted to assure her that his intentions for their marriage would not tarnish them, but he couldn't. He was a tainted man, and he understood more than anyone how much he had to lose if this didn't work out—and how much he could gain if it did. He only bowed to her and bid her a goodnight before turning to leave once more. Tarrlok knew that a single grain of sand could tip this scale that he and Korra were teetering on the edge of. He didn't want to change his ways, as he was quite set in them:

But for her, the Avatar, he would try.


	4. Ingrained

**Chapter Four: Ingrained**

Korra wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting upon her arrival to the Northern Water Tribe—but riots were definitely not something she would have considered. The people lined the streets with outrage deeply drawn over their faces. They jeered at her, mocked her, and one waterbender even had the audacity to hit the back of her head with a snowball as her escorted skiff drifted through the in-city canals. She angrily narrowed her eyes at the crowd and immediately pinpointed the bender—sending him flying into the air before he was finally dropped into the icy Northern waters.

Tarrlok hid his amusement by focusing his attention on the palace up ahead. Korra growled in frustration beside him, waterbending the melting snow out of her hair. "_Ugh_! What is _wrong_ with these people?!"

A deep crease formed over his forehead and his brow lowered over his blue eyes like a hunting wolf. "That's precisely what we're here to find out," he replied to the avatar in a low and reserved voice.

Truth be told, Tarrlok hadn't expected things to be this bad, either. He knew that the northern watertribe was suffering from the shift in power and that many of the residents were not pleased that a southerner was now governing the throne when there were two perfectly capable heirs that could have inherited it. The first thing on Tarrlok's agenda was to meet with Commander Bumi who, with his naval fleet, was currently stationed here. While Tarrlok's ultimate goal for this trip was to win Tonraq's favor, he also knew that would be pointless if he could not win the favor of the Northern tribespersons as well.

Tarrlok and Korra had left Republic City less than a week ago. Thanks to modern forms of transportation, time spent traveling on would-be long trips were much shorter. Tarrlok had not spoken much with her during this time; he could tell she was still rather perturbed with him about this whole marriage-thing. He had no doubts that she would come to her senses in time, however. One big step, he was sure, would be to get Tonraq's blessing—which not even the "_esteemed"_ Mako had received, according to Korra.

As soon as the skiff passed under the palace gates, the voices of the protesting citizens became muffled and eventually disappeared altogether. Korra and Tarrlok stepped out of their boat at the base of the palace staircase where Bumi was waiting for them.

He was dressed in his United Forces uniform, complimented by a set of pink earmuffs, and greeted the couple with a wide grin on his face—in spite of the circumstances. "How'd you like the little welcome party? Not my idea, but still _riveting_ I'm sure," He joked with a light snort as he clasped hands with Tarrlok.

"Quite," He managed to reply with a certain stoic tone.

Tarrlok wasn't in favor of those who would jest at the severity of a situation like the one that they were being exposed to in the Northern Water Tribe. It simply was not in good taste. Bumi turned to the avatar and extended a hand to her as well. "A pleasure as always, Dad-Korra."

Oh that was a creepy thought that Tarrlok had been desperately trying to keep out of his mind—Bumi's comment did not help him in those efforts. Tarrlok could tell that Korra had also not found the humor in Bumi's words. "I told you to call me Korra," she corrected him stiffly.

Bumi continued as if he hadn't heard her, "So! How about a little palace tour before we get down to business?"

Tarrlok was not interested in a tour of the palace, as his only purpose for being here was on business. He was very thankful when Korra declined the commander's invitation, stating that she already knew her way around. He should have known that anyway? Maybe he was just trying to use the offer as a distraction from more pressing matters. Tarrlok was sure that was the case.

"Sheesh! Alright, alright!" He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, a figure in dark blue poked its head around the corner of an ice pillar holding up the frame of the front entryway. "Korra?" The female voice asked.

Korra peered around Bumi's wild hair to see her cousin Eska garbed in full royal attire. "Hey... uh... Eska?" Korra responded with a perked brow.

It wasn't usual for her cousin to roam about the palace without her twin brother Desna, and definitely not dressed-to-impress. The princess greeted her cousin with a wide smile and a gentle hug. The avatar had to admit that Eska looked a lot less creepy than the last time she had seen her. Korra was glad to see that Eska had finally seemed to get her _own_ personality, but Korra couldn't help but wonder where her other creepy cousin was. "So where's—?"

Korra's question was cut off by her father's calm voice echoing off of the ice and snow structures, "Tarrlok."

The chief descended the stairs with Senna at his side to meet their company. Korra had never seen her parents look so opulent before. It was—really _weird_. "I'd like to introduce you to Princess Eska of the Northern Water Tribe," Tonraq finished, with a nod to Korra's cousin.

Tonraq then gestured for Eska to move toward the new family member, and as she did so she gave him a light curtsey. Tarrlok reciprocated with a deep bow of respect to the princess. "I am humbled to be in your presence, Your Highness," he gave her hand a quick peck in greeting.

Korra rolled her eyes, but Eska smiled lightly at his greeting. She did not respond however, which was not uncommon when Desna was not with her—in this case, that greatly bothered Korra. Her parents gave her a small group hug. If Korra was being honest, she had missed them something awful, especially now that they had moved to the Northern Water Tribe. "Korra," Tonraq said gently, cupping his gloved hand against her face.

Her father smiled down at her cheeks that were slightly pink from the cold. His eyes moved to the engagement necklace that had peeked at him from under the fluffy collar of Korra's new parka. That was good. Seeing an engagement necklace on Korra's neck made Tonraq feel a _little_ better, because that likely meant that Tarrlok was serious about this arrangement. He turned to face his son-in-law, "I am relieved to know that you made it here safely. We have much to talk about."

Chief Tonraq motioned for Tarrlok to follow him, and Korra took a step forward to join them. She didn't get further than that because Senna had grabbed her hand unexpectedly. Tarrlok stopped for a moment before Senna urged him to follow her husband without Korra's presence. Bumi loudly accompanied Tarrlok up the staircase and into the palace. Korra gave her mother a questioning look. "Uh, aren't we going to follow them?"

"Women are not permitted in the war room," Senna replied quietly.

"War room!" The words fell from Korra's mouth without a thought, "Why are they—what are they doing in the war room?!"

Eska rolled her eyes at her cousin—mimicking one of Korra's earlier reactions. Sometimes Korra could be really dense. What else would they be doing in the war room other than planning a war? Korra didn't understand who they were plotting war against. It couldn't be the Southern Water Tribe, could it? Korra's marriage to Tarrlok should have fixed that problem! If she had married that selfish, arrogant, impudent man for nothing—

"Don't worry," her mother said carefully, giving Korra's hand a light comforting squeeze, "it's about the Northern Tribe citizens, not the Southern Tribe."

Korra frowned. They shouldn't be planning a war without the avatar—it was her duty to keep peace and balance in the world, and if she could prevent this from happening, then she should be permitted to try. Korra ripped her hand out of her mother's grasp. "Mom, Dad can't be serious about waging war against the citizens of the Northern Tribe, right? What good will that do?"

Senna's eyes were downcast. "When would your father ever willingly start a war, Korra? He's much more interested in trying to appeal to the citizens than attacking them."

"So why hasn't he done it yet? Dad's not _stupid_. What do they want?"

Korra was losing her patience. Her father was an intelligent man and a capable leader. He was kind and gracious, generous and loyal—there was no reason that she could think of that would spur all of this unnecessary violence in the north. Perhaps that was the most frustrating part.

The princess chimed in, "It's not his fault. Uncle Tonraq didn't have a choice. My dad didn't think Desna and I were ready for the throne—we all knew that—and he was right! I'm _still_ not ready for the throne!"

Korra was a little surprised to hear her cousin admit that. It was true sign of maturity that she could confess she was ill-prepared for ruling the Northern Tribe. Korra was extremely impressed. However, she still had one question. Her face became serious and she met her cousin's eyes, "So where is Desna?"

Eska looked away from her cousin. It was obvious that this was not something she had wanted to talk about. Korra repeated her question, a bit more forceful this time. Senna rested her hands on Eska's shoulders and nodded to her, trying to persuade her to reveal the answer to the avatar. Eska sighed. "We—don't really know where he is."

Korra's eyes went wide. What did Eska mean by that? Why would Desna just leave? What was going on! The princes continued, "You know that when Chief Unalaq died last year his dying wish was for your dad to take the throne as reagent until Desna or I had matured enough to take over the leadership of the tribe. But..."

Eska looked pleadingly at her cousin with her blue eyes outlined in violet makeup. Korra picked up where Eska had left off, "But neither of you wanted to become Chief."

The princess nodded. "We didn't think that it would cause our people to become so divided! They split into two factions, the ones loyal to my father and the ones loyal to tradition. Those who were fond of Chief Unalaq's rule think that he must have had good reason for not passing the title to Desna or me. The others feel Desna and I have been slighted by our father and that we are the rightful leaders of the Northern Tribe," she paused, "...but mostly the people here are angry with Uncle for accepting, my brother and I for declining, and even at my father for dying in the first place."

Senna frowned and nodded her head. When she had married Tonraq all those years ago, she never would have guessed that she would get caught up in the middle of all of this violence. "Many of the citizens do not want to be governed by southerners because they don't feel we understand their culture or their leadership processes. And their hostility to Tonraq's guidance has caused much friction with the Southern Water Tribe. The northerners called for war upon the southern tribe for your father to prove his loyalty—which, as you know, he felt obligated to do."

"But then I married Tarrlok. That should have put an end to this!" Korra blurted out.

She found all of this news to be very vexing and disturbing. Why were people so stupid?! Why couldn't they just all get along and make her Avatar job easier? Senna's head swayed from side to side. "Your marriage did stop a war, but without your father's approval, things still aren't settled. And even if Tarrlok had your dad's blessing, Korra, I don't think that would resolve much of anything," Senna sighed, "Northern Tribe citizens respect their Republic City Council Representative on account that they were the ones that made the election decision in the first place. As such, they respect Tarrlok. Your marriage to him was a great sacrifice on your part for this cause—great enough to prevent a war."

Senna smiled at her daughter. She couldn't be more proud of what Korra had accomplished. That smile, however, quickly faded, and with a heavy heart Senna continued, "However, it is a rather unanimous belief amongst both tribes that your marriage to Tarrlok will not last. The moment that bond breaks, there will be nothing left to stop the battle to follow."

Korra asked again how Desna was tied in to all of this. It seemed rather strange that he would just up and leave whilst his people argued amongst each other and struggled with the shift in leadership. "We think he might be leading one of the factions declaring themselves to be Traditionalists," Eska said in a hushed voice, "most of our staff at the palace are Unalaq's Loyalists and Spiritualists—who believe that the spirits wanted things to turn out this way. The protesters you saw earlier were a mix of Naturalists that believe we have disrupted the natural order, and the Traditionalists."

She quickly met Korra's eyes with a pleading look. "I really don't want to lead the tribe—and, after what he's done to further divide the North's people, I don't think Desna should be permitted to govern the tribe," Eska sighed, "I have agreed to inherit the title of chief after your father, but Avatar Korra, if there's anything you can do to help the Northern Water Tribe in its plight—then, please..."

Avatar Korra? It wasn't often that Eska called her that. This was serious. Korra gave her mother and cousin a tight hug and a determined expression. "I promise, on my honor as the Avatar, that if I can do anything in my power to help you, then I will. I _am_ going to find a way out of this mess."

Eska watched the avatar stomp away. She was tempted to call after her and inquire as to where Korra was going, but she thought better of herself. Her cousin could do whatever she wanted. Senna gave her niece a weak smile before retreating back into the palace. Eska sighed, a large puff of fog escaping from between her lips. Everyone in her family seemed like they were living double lives in some form or another. As for her, it was _maybe_ a little less severe: Eska had fallen for a boy from another nation. In the old days, that was just taboo entirely, but after the Harmony Restoration Movement the nations began to intermingle more and more. Now it was almost labeled racism to not accept such a thing. She was still the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, though—by birth. It would simply not be favorable to have her marry outside the Northern Water Tribe.

A palace servant bowed before the princess and offered her an escort back inside. She smiled to the kind gentleman and declined. "But if you would like to escort me to the spirit oasis, that would be much appreciated."

He graciously obliged to her wishes, following her across the large courtyard to the not-so-secret location of the Moon and Ocean spirits. This servant had accompanied her here before, but he had never intruded upon her privacy. "Shall I wait outside once more, Princess?" He asked her politely.

She nodded, "Please."

"Then, as always, I shall let no one disturb you, Princess."

He didn't ask what she was doing, and he didn't need to know. Eska was grateful for the patience and devotion he had given her. She opened the door and carefully stepped through, picking up her cumbersome skirts as she did. This was the warmest place in the whole South Pole, but where Eska was going, she would need her coat. She quietly followed the path around the spirit pool, listening to the train of her parka glide over the loose dirt and rock. She crossed over the bridge and onto the small isle of the Moon and Ocean spirits. The legends said that one of the previous princesses of the Northern Water Tribe had given up her life to save the Moon spirit. Her name had been Princess Yue.

Eska gazed at the koi fish circling one another in the pond before her. And her people actually believed that these fish were the mortal forms of the Moon and Ocean spirits? The likelihood was little. Eska bowed to the koi fish, all the same—on the off-chance she was incorrect. It was better to be safe than to be sorry; she didn't need angry spirits cursing her.

The princess turned her back on the spirits and moved behind the arch that was supposedly the portal into the spirit world. Eska had passed through that gate many times before. Always the result was the same: she was still in the mortal plane. It was just as well, she supposed.

She headed for the waterfall and ducked behind its pure and eternal stream from the cliffside. Everything beyond the waterfall was just as cold as if she weren't in the Spirit Oasis at all. Eska hugged her coat tighter. Whether anyone knew she came here or not, Eska had often sought his council in the past few weeks. He was the wisest and most spiritual person she knew. Eska bowed her head in respect—and also partially to prevent from hitting her head against the low ceiling of the catacombs. She sighed, a light whimper escaping her mouth involuntarily.

His name was engraved in the stone of his sarcophagus, and Eska spent a moment to just read the font over and over again before finally squeaking out her greeting, "Hi... Dad."

A tear rolled down her face and she fought to blink away the rest as she collapsed upon her father's tomb in mourning.


End file.
